


Lucky

by BloomingSkyes264



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Almost dialogueless, Between seasons 3 and 4, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Multi, One Word Prompts, Polyamory, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 3 Spoilers, well kinda anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Glimmer stands in front of the mirror, feeling ready to cry. Although, Bow and Adora come into her room.
Relationships: Adora/Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Lucky

Glimmer stared at the mirror, right in her reflection.

She swallowed back the tears that wished to jump down her red face. As the new queen of Bright Moon, she couldn't let herself cry like that even if she was all alone. She had to go out there and make her mother proud. Her grip on her clothing tightened, trying so hard to fight back the tears.

Glimmer heard the door open, but she didn't bother to look away from the mirror. She knew it was only Bow and Adora. They walked over to her. When they did, their smiles faded away as they saw her face. As a result of their stare she looked away, down at her feet. They looked at each other then back at Glimmer. Bow and Adora then hugged her, holding her close to them.

Her hands went onto their arms while her eyes closed shut. She began sobbing and held onto Bow and Adora tightly. Adora put her hand on Glimmer's upper back and made a circular motion repeatedly. Bow made shushing sounds to sooth her as a way of telling her that it was okay. Glimmer started to cry on them, holding their arms tighter than before. Her face turned red, sniffling.

Her legs began to tremble but her loves held her firmly enough where she wouldn't fall to the ground. She felt the tears stain her ruby face. She looked up and saw her reflection along with Bow and Adora. Her cheeks shined and her eyes glistened. Her mouth opened wide enough to breathe properly.

They were by her side and they always had been from the different days that she had met the two of them. From the highest of highs to the lowest of less, she had them whenever she needed them. Thinking of that she was happy she never lost them and that they were right there with hey right now. Glimmer would always be with her boyfriend and girlfriend, that won't ever change. She knew that they always had her back as well.

She gasped, having a bit of a hard time breathing in. She already lost her mother and father, the former being a recent lost. She was lucky to have them both no matter what happened. It was something she hoped would never change for as long as she lived.

"I love you guys," Glimmer sniffed as they all finally fell down to the floor.


End file.
